Lies
by Redenzione
Summary: If Pepper's mind does not lie, she needs to get her body to agree. TS/PP


Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man, Marvel or any of its affiliates.

* * *

Tony was normally up before the sun breached the edge of the world. One coffee, one energy drink and one yearning for a cheeseburger later he was busy down in his basement, which on his conception of confirming his superhero status, he likened to 'lair.'

The trickles of sweat running down his back reminded him that he should take a shower, and then consider having a second breakfast; he stood up from the arm of his suit and tapped thrice on his chest, a habit he was growing to adore as it irritated those he wasn't fond of. Although it also annoyed those he was fond of, however he could argue that he couldn't help his DNA.

His shower was brief, he had better things to do in a day than shower, and he would probably have another one later on and as a superhero, it was his duty to protect natural and beautiful things. His hair was still damp when he heard Jarvis welcoming Pepper into his home. He didn't pause in the eating of his bagel however his mind whirled around every possible way he could approach their current situation.

He was happy to see she wasn't wearing any form of the colour purple, that he could see at least – an idea that was not helping. He noticed that she glanced at him briefly before turning and heading for the couch, he watched her and noted with affection her meticulous nature. She waited a few moments, her blue eyes fixed on the computer screen not unlike himself, before her typing began again.

She was angry with him.

Very angry, she hadn't even given him a polite "good morning Mr Stark" which was something he had learned she gave after every moment they had that she deemed awkward. He took comfort in the fact that she was here instead of feigning a disability to walk, although he noticed the small height of her shoes. It didn't suit her, she was the type of women who had mastered the art of walking in high heels, to not wear them was a sin. He forgave her as she was probably just being cautious, he could live with it for the moment as long as it wasn't a trend that lasted, unlike her backless dresses.

He finished off his second cup of coffee and set it down, smiling to himself he run a finger over the rim of the cup, "good morning Miss Potts."

She cleared her throat lightly and gave him a succinct greeting in turn without looking at him. He chuckled lightly and got up from his stool, "If you would be much obliged to tell me how long you're anger will last I would be more than grateful."

She bristled at the condescension in his tone as though she was a child throwing a normal tantrum. "When I have the adequate figures I will be sure to tell you Mr Stark." She still didn't bother to look up at him, the last thing she needed was the urge to throw her computer at him and give him any bigger hints of what he had done to her psyche the night before. "Will that be all Mr Stark?"

"Yes that will be all Miss Potts." And with that his dark head disappears down the stairs.

A few breathes later Pepper raised her head and looked around silently. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she realized the stupidity of her actions; however she was more taken aback at how lenient Tony had been. Usually he was one to push until he got what he wanted, of course if she was right, she did not want what he wanted, to happen.

She closed her eyes but quickly snapped them open as she remembered the shiver-worthy touch echoing along her spine. Letting out a desperate sigh she turned back to the laptop and immersed herself in her work.

* * *

He had looked remarkably good last night; he made a mental note to buy more suits of that cut. Scratching his head slightly he lifted his armoured leg onto the table in front of him; it had been easier that time. Trying to streamline his suit into one that could move easier but still have the ability to withstand even the hardest of hits was not particularly gripping, however he found that with an angry Pepper not far away he couldn't concentrate on the inside mechanics.

He grimaced to himself as he watched Timothy Charit swish his hair out of his eyes on screen. He made another mental note to find a way to really irritate the man the way he had irritated him last night, and again this morning. Like he didn't like it when she had plans, Tony didn't like it when Pepper was angry at him.

He was glaring at the metal attached to the leg and missed the close up of the press and paparazzi on the edge of the red carpet. He also missed the close up of Christine Everhart talking to Hugh Hefner; something that would have cheered him up immensely however the only thing he could think about was this hunk of useless metal on his foot, and how it was beginning to frustrate him with its utter frank way of implying that nothing was its fault, and he was to blame for everything to do with what was wrong with it.

He understood immediately that until Pepper was at least looking at him he would not be able to concentrate properly, a notion that was rather disconcerting as it had never happened before, and why it should happen now he had no idea.

Lifting his leg back down off the creaking table he glanced once at the television screen before turning it off, he didn't need a reminder of the dress she wore, it was already seared into his memory no matter how long he looked at anything else.

Tony leaned down and pressed a button on the ankle, it hissed slightly before he felt the pressure give way and he regained his foot. He picked up the prototype and unceremoniously threw it over his shoulder before walking to the intercom. He stood in front of for at least five minutes debating, he gave himself credit for being able to think of at least fifty different positive and negative reasons for demanding Pepper down there, the action however became moot as he heard the small clack of her heels heading down the stairs.

He removed himself from the intercom to stand before his computers as though he was busy doing something other than not thinking about himself for a change. "You have several invites to red-carpet events in the next few months, many hosts have asked you to appear on their shows, namely, Oprah, Dr Phil, the ladies from The View, Jay Leno, etcetera etcetera."

He watched as she paused to flip over pieces of paper, she still hadn't looked at him, and it seemed the only reason she was talking to him was because she had to. Tony jolted at the realisation that she could quit on him if they continued at this rate.

"Are you going to look at me or does the attractiveness of my face send you into a wild frenzy? If so do not worry, I happen to enjoy wild frenzies, as you may remember from last April." He looked at her face carefully and as usual saw no change; he smirked – certainly different from last nights quip.

… _He stared at Pepper unabashed and smiled smally, "another wonderful present from Tony Stark?" _

_He was delighted when she smiled back but surprised when she shook her head, "no, this I actually went out and bought myself." _

"_And you're taste is exquisite, no doubt she had to dress you herself Stark," Tony smirked ignoring Timothy completely, "unfortunately no, I can dress myself, rather well if you hadn't noticed, you may want to take notes, however trust that if Miss Potts had to dress me we wouldn't be here tonight." _

_Pepper blushed at the insinuation making Tony smile all the more as he took another sip of his Scotch._

Perhaps she was shyer when wearing a fabulous dress that showed off more than usual, or she was just hesitant around people she didn't feel comfortable with. Tony frowned hoping it didn't include himself.

"Be assured Mr Stark, despite the fact you're face is attractive it by no means sends me into a wild frenzy."

He couldn't help the grin that formed over his face, even though she still wasn't looking at him. "So you agree that I'm rather attractive?" He watched her breathe in and out deeply, he inwardly crowed – he was getting to her.

"I make it a habit never to lie."

"Really?" He took the glass of green liquid she offered and sniffed it once before placing it down, she still hadn't looked at him, something he found surprisingly more entertaining than annoying. "Are you ever going to look at me again?"

"The MIT commencement-" she broke off with a gasp as he walked towards her placed each hand on her neck, he gently lifted her face with his fingers and held it there, she tried to step back and out of his grasp but he would not let her. He moved closer to her body pressing her backwards as she took small unstable steps backwards, she would have fallen over if she hadn't held onto his forearms.

She was half sitting, half leaning on one of his desks towards the end of his onslaught, his body was pressing against hers lightly yet she had no way of escape. She refused his eye line, "let me go Mr Stark."

"I wonder how twelve hours could change everything, last night we were in a similar position, although of course I was behind you and you were in a gorgeous dress though I must say it has nothing on you now – and it was _Tony._"

He was no longer smiling, she could feel his stare radiating off every inch of her uncovered flesh, she wished he wasn't so intense, he wasn't with anybody else – unless he hated them, however at this moment she would prefer to think he didn't hate her.

She was surprised to find she was still breathing, gulping down excess air she corrected herself and looked him in the eyes directly. The moment she did was the moment she wished she didn't as his fingers immediately started to stroke her neck in a gentle and infuriatingly erotic fashion.

Her eyes closed as she momentarily enjoyed the torture of his fingers, when she managed to re-open them she glared at his grin; however it was a hazy glare that didn't seem to work. She watched him lean in and slowly kiss her neck; she felt his teeth and squeezed her eyes together trying to ignore what he was invoking.

Tony felt her getting weaker, her hands were slack as was the tight grip she used to have on his forearms, he smiled against her skin and moved up her neck lightly, her eyes were closed, never wasting an opportunity he kissed her lips slowly, he was rewarded with her eyes opening as well as her mouth.

Their eyes remained locked on each others as he slowly kissed her, she didn't respond in any way making him hesitant. He pulled away slightly and moved his cheek to hers, his arms wrapped around her back, one hand found its way to her head and gently massaged it while the other ran a hand down her cloth covered spine as though remembering last nights expedition of her back.

The kisses on her ear made her tremble, "Tony," the chuckle that followed her voice was not helping. He pulled back and kissed her lips again, it was light, he was coaxing her into playing, and unfortunately for her, it was working. The more his tongue brushed hers, the more insistent she became, she let out another warning of his name and he chuckled before undoing a button of her jacket, "that's it." She felt the hand massaging her hair leave and she gave a small cry of disappointment before it moved to her naked knee.

His next kiss was more forceful than the last and he seemed to take her cry as positive, his right hand was now under her white blouse trailing along her spine, and he let out a hum of appreciation, he then lifted her higher onto the desk and pushed between her legs while urging her skirt up to her waist.

The cold air woke up her senses, gasping she pushed at his chest frantically and tried to pull away from his lips. He groaned and allowed it but did not let his hands move from her thigh and back. "Tony – Mr Stark -" she began trying to regain any dignity she had left.

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?" She stopped rambling and looked at him, he wasn't smiling nor was he glaring but he stared at her as though trying to dare her to answer him. When she looked away he sighed and started to remove himself from her. He did it slowly as though imprinting the feeling on his hands, he had almost removed himself before he touched the inside of her knee, he felt her shiver and stopped.

Bewildered she looked at his face however he was gazing at her knee with fascination; like it was some part of the suit he hadn't seen work yet. He looked back at her, her eyes were wide and she seemed to forget her current state of dress. He grinned and started to bend down; Pepper gasped and grabbed his shoulders to pull him back up, he was still grinning and now had both hands on her knees, he used them as leverage to pull her closer and within seconds she was jacketless, her skirt was still bunched up around her waist, her legs were wrapped around his hips and his hands were sprayed across her back pulling her closer to his chest.

"Stopped lying have you?" She gave him a look of utter exasperation followed by a smile at his cheeky grin, "what is it with you and random parts of my body?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned in to kiss her, "do you honestly need me to answer that?"

* * *

End.

Okay, this is for all those who wished me to do a follow up piece. I did this in about two hours so its not my best work and I may write a better one, however this was very hard to do, especially since I love the characters and wanted to try and portray them as best I could, again, its not a full on lemon, but its certainly getting there. Thank you to all those who reviewed "View" and I hope you enjoy this one as well.


End file.
